Where the Miracles Happen
by Spyro Girl21
Summary: It's a cross over between Virtual Villagers and Spyro. Basically. You don't have to play the games to understand this. A girl that has run away finds a portal into a world of kids with super powers.
1. Into the Portal

_I'm probably only going to live a few more days, but I guess it doesn't matter. At least I'm not going to die at my house, _a girl thought as she trudged through a forest. It was a cool, crisp, autumn day; a day that most kids would use to play outside. But she wasn't playing. No, she was running away from her home, and with a good reason too. She couldn't let anyone know the reason, not you or me or even the people closest to her.

The girl's name was Mila. She was eleven years old and had long curly black hair on top of a round head and a skinny but firm body. She had run away two days ago and she only found a few small streams of water and no food.

Mila stopped in a small clearing and sat on a large moss covered rock, just to rest for a few minutes. She laid her head back on a big oak tree and closed her eyes. She heard a faint trickling noise to the right of the direction she had been heading in. _I guess I'll head that way,_Mila thought.

She stood up and started hiking again. Eventually she reached a small stream. Again Mila decided to change direction do that she was headed downstream. _After a while I'll stop and rest for the night,_ she thought. So she kept walking along, now with her head down from being tired.

After a few more minutes, Mila ran into the side of a giant rock, or rather, a cave. She took a couple of steps back and wondered whether or not she should go in it. _It would make a good place to sleep, but it could be dangerous. There might be something like coyotes in there._ But after a minute more of thinking, the curious nature that she had took over and she went inside.

The cave was a smoky grey color and was just big enough for Mila to fit comfortably inside._ That's odd_, Mila thought. The cave appeared to get brighter the deeper it was, rather than darker. Without thinking, Mila walked deeper into the cave. It was brighter, but Mila kept walking. _This is too weird, I'm going back._She turned around, but the cave still got brighter. Mila realized that she had no idea which way she was going. By now the light was blinding. Mila did the only thing her body would let her do. She passed out.

Mila began to open her eyes, but she still felt too weak to open her eyes. However, she heard voices almost directly above her head.

"Will she be okay?" a young boy asked.

"Yes, but she probably won't be very active for a while," a girl replied

"What if she's evil?," a different boy asked.

"Then she's evil. I can't let anyone die out here. Anyway, even if she did want to kill us, she wouldn't be able to," the girl said firmly.

"Fine, let's bring her back to camp," the first boy that talked said reluctantly.

Mila felt eight hands lift her up and carry her. She had no clue what happened, where she was, or who those people were, but she was gad that these people were taking her back to camp. _Hopefully there will be food or water there_, she thought. Mila felt the strangers set her down. She lay still, trying to regain as much energy as possible.

Mila did start regaining strength, but slowly._ I'll try to talk to them tomorrow,_ she decided. Shortly after that, she fell asleep.

The next morning, Mila had regained most of her strength and energy. She heard footsteps close to her, and she decided to find out who those people were.

"Wha…what happened?" she said hoarsely.

The person did a startled gasp.

"You're okay! Well, yesterday we found you in the middle of the desert."

It was the girl that Mila heard yesterday. She slowly opened her eyes. She was in a small log cabin with a couple of windows. Mila sat up and propped herself against the wall.

"By the way, my name is Rachael."

Mila looked over in her direction. Rachael looked to be a couple years older than she was. She had straight, shoulder length, dark brown hair and green eyes

"My name's Mila," she replied.

"Hold on, I'll go get the others that aren't on patrol."

"Patrol?"

"Yeah, like going out and checking our boarders."

Mila had no idea what she was talking about. Her expression must've shown it too because Rachael sighed and said "You aren't from around here, are you." Mila shook her head.

"You'll understand eventually. Anyway, I'll go get my friends… and some food. You look like you're starving."

Rachael turned and left the cabin. _She was pretty nice to me,_Mila thought. She just sat there thinking. _I _might _live for a while. Actually, I might live _here_ for a while, if I could. Oh, here they come. _


	2. Around the Camp

Rachael walked in with two boys and another girl.

"Hi, I'm Katara," the girl said, holding her hand out. She had curly, medium length, reddish orange hair and brown eyes. She appeared to be an older teenager, with a skinny body. Mila reached out and grabbed Katara's hand. Her handshake was firm but kind.

"I'm Miko," one of the boys said. He had short blond hair and green eyes the sparkled with a little bit of mischief. He looked about Mila's age and height.

"I'm Josh," the other boy mumbled. Mila could recognize him as the boy that questioned if she was evil. He appeared to be the oldest out of everyone there. He had dark blond hair and dark blue eyes.

"Do you think you can walk," Rachael asked abruptly, handing her an apple.

"I don't really know"

"Well, let's see."

Mila stood up and as much as she doubted it, she could walk. It felt good to be able to move her legs after lying down for so long.

"Great! I'll show you around the camp," Katara said enthusiastically as Rachael, Miko, and Josh left.

Mila followed Katara out the door. She squinted her eyes against the sun and tried forcing them to adjust. In a few seconds, her eyes quit forcing her to squint.

She was standing in the middle of a clearing on top of a mountain. It was very beautiful. There were cabins surrounding her. Mila recognized one of them as the cabin she had been staying in for the past couple of days.

"That cabin to the right is the cabin where the girls sleep. The one to the left of it is where the boys sleep. That next one is the medicine cabin, where you were staying. The cabin on the far left is where we have Kukilo when it's raining. It's also where we eat."

"Kukilo?"

"Yeah. It's where we share news about anything new we find out. Kind of like a group meeting."

"Why don't you call it a group meeting?"

"Kukilo is a lot more fun to say. When it's not raining, we normally have it over there, around a campfire," Katara said, gesturing toward a separate clearing off to the right. "Come with me, I'll show you where you sleep."

Mila followed her into the girl's cabin. In there was two windows. The cabin was noticeably separated into four parts. The left corner closest to her was decorated with small, carved statues. The statues were all animals.

Butterflies decorated the right corner closest to her. They were all different colors, shapes and sizes.

The back right corner had papers all over the place. Some of them rand into the back left corner that was pretty empty.

"You can sleep in my corner, the one with the wooden sculptures," Katara said.

"Did you carve _all_ of those?"

"Yes. Why?"

"They're gorgeous," Mila said, picking up a sculpture of a fawn and its mother. The carving was made from maple bark and was carved flawlessly with smooth, curving edges.

"You can keep it, if you want," Katara said.

"Really?"

"No, I'm kidding. You like it, and I don't have any use for it, so you can keep it."

"Thanks," Mila said._ I wonder why she doesn't want to keep it,_Mila thought.

"That's pretty much all there is to see. We eat when the bottom of the sun touches the top of that tree," Katara continued pointing at a pine tree out of the window.

"You can explore wherever you want, as long as it's on the flat part of the mountain."

"Okay," Mila replied.

After saying that, Katara walked out. Mila couldn't believe how trusting she was.

_I don't know what's out of camp, and I don't want to get hurt again, so maybe I should just explore in camp, _Mila thought.

That's what she did. Mila figured the boy's cabin would be very similar to the girl's cabin, so she decided to skip over it. She didn't want to be in the medicine cabin again, so she didn't go there either. Eventually she decided to check out the campfire Kukilo spot. As Mila walked into the clearing, she took note of what she saw.


	3. To Attack or Not to Attack?

It was really simple, with a couple of benches and a worn down spot that seemed to be used a lot. It was surrounded by stone benches. Mila stood there doing nothing for a few minutes, when all of a sudden something jumped on her back. It was freezing Mila in her spot, literally.

Then she felt fire, melting the ice around her feet and scorching her legs. Mila turned around and blindly tried to kick whatever it was behind her, but her foot never touched anything. Again she felt fire, but this time it was scorching her whole body.

Then just as quickly as it had started, it stopped. Mila turned to see Rachael and Katara driving two others to the ground. Josh and Miko came out of a nearby bush with a boy and a girl following them.

The girl had long, straight, reddish hair and brown eyes that were clouded with confusion. She appeared to be very strong. The boy had short dark brown hair and green eyes and looked like he was almost twenty years old.

By now Rachael and Katara had pinned the two people to the ground. All four of them a glance that said more than any words ever could.

Then, amazingly, Katara and Rachael got off of the two and helped them up. The two people were a boy and a girl.

The boy had reddish brown hair and brown eyes. He was very tall and looked about the same age as the other boy.

The girl had wavy, light brown hair and blur eyes. The light of battle was still showing in her eyes.

Mila had no idea what to say, so she decided to keep her mouth shut. The boy and girl that had attacked her walked over to Mila. The boy opened his mouth as if to speak, but it was the girl that talked first.

"Sorry that we attacked you, but we didn't know you were with us. My name is Angel ,by the way, and this is Kyle," Angel said, pointing to Kyle.

The other boy and girl were walking over. They stood next to Angel and Kyle.

"Hi, my name's Gamot," the boy said.

"My name's Tiffany," the girl said excitedly.

"Did Kyle burn you?" Angel asked.

"I'm not sure but… how did you get the fire?"

"With my powers," he said simply.

"Powers? Powers?! What are you talking about?"

"Mila, calm down! It's okay. We only use our powers when we have to, and just for the record, you probably have some too, you just don't know what they are," Katara said calmly.

"Okay, it's getting late, and I'm hungry. We also have some important news for Kukilo," said Tiffany.

"Okay," said Rachael.

Mila realized that she hadn't seen the inside of where they eat, but she didn't pay attention to the thought because her mind was focused on questions racing through her head.

_How did they get powers? Who has what powers? Do I have powers?_ Mila absentmindedly followed the others, with questions like that going through her head. As they went through the clearing Mila finally decided that all of the questions she wanted to ask would eventually be answered.

She turned her attention to a conversation that had started around her.

"So what did you bring?" Rachael asked.

"Three green apples, five red apples, a mango and a pineapple", said Tiffany proudly.

"Wow, so you're saying we should all go foraging tomorrow?" Rachael asked.

"Well…not exactly", Tiffany said cautiously.

Mila had a question that couldn't wait any longer.

"Why not share the news now and eat later?" she asked.

Her question was greeted by silence, and she didn't know if it was because she said something wrong, or if they didn't know how to answer it.

Finally, Angel spoke "Good point." At the same time, Josh said "No way"

Again there was silence, and Mila didn't like it. Everyone was looking at Gamot. He was apparently the one who was going to make the final decision.

"Well… it sounds like a reasonable thing to do" he said slowly. "Let's go" he finished.

"I'll start the fire" Tiffany offered. "Okay go ahead"

Tiffany ran ahead of them as the rest of them walked in silence back over to the clearing that they had just been in. Mila took a seat on one of the stone benches next to Angel. Gamot went to the worn down grass patch. "In case you haven't noticed, Mila has recently arrived here and will be staying with us for the next few days."

Mila could feel a few eyes staring at her but she didn't look back at them.

"We have also found out that some people are planning to raid our camp soon."

Shocked gasps rippled through everyone but Gamot and Mila.

"Are you sure?" Mila asked quietly.

"Yeah, we saw them", Angel said.

"But how do you know for sure? Did you hear them?"

"No, but why else would they be here?"

"I don't know, maybe they were trying to get to the other side of the mountain".

The mumbling that had started going on around them instantly stopped.

"Well, I never thought of it that way, "Angel said. "But most people that do come here are trying to attack us."

Now it was Mila's turn to be quiet.

"Well, not everyone wants to fight, at least I hope."

"Since that may be true, I think we should make sure of this before we do anything else" Gamot said.

"Mila does have a point. If they don't want to raid our camp then we would just be making enemies by trying to do something to them, " Miko said.

Mila realized that other than introducing himself, that was the first time that he talked.

"Tomorrow, Katara, Tiffany, and Mila should go and see if they are planning to raid our camp", Gamot said.

"Great. Now can we eat? Please?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes" Gamot said, annoyed that she couldn't stay focused.

"Woohoo!" Tiffany yelled.


	4. Conversations

Tiffany ran all the way to the eating cabin with the rest of the girls not far behind. They divided the fruit between them and as they were eating it one conversation caught Mila's attention.

Josh said to Gamot quietly "Do you honestly think she is going to be able to do it?"

"I really don't know but I hope so."

"I don't trust her at all."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see."

After that Mila thought about what had happened. _It's hard to believe that a couple of days ago I thought I'd be dead. That cave must have had something to do with it._

"Mila!", Katara said, snapping Mila out of her thoughts feeling slightly embarrassed, she quickly said "Sorry. Yeah?"

"If you're done eating, can you come over to the girls' cabin? We want to talk to you."

She wasn't sure if that was a good thing, but she said "Sure."

All the girls got up and without another word, walked outside. They half walked, half jogged, to the cabin. Mila could tell there was something important they wanted to tell her.

They rushed into the cabin and Angel checked to make sure no one else was listening. Katara wasted no time. "Gamot and Josh don't want me to tell you this, but they don't want you here." She said it in a hushed urgency that made Mila listen very carefully.

"They told us that tomorrow, after we leave, to split up from you and set up a different camp. They think you're useless and it would be better to make you survive on your own. We don't want you to go so we came up with a plan," Tiffany said.

"Hurry up! They're coming!" Angel said.

"Tonight, by the fire, we teach you how to fight."


End file.
